


Dirty Talk

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Rivetra Week 2015, client!Levi, operator!Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of awkward moment in life, but hands down the most awkward moment of college student Petra Ral's life is when her friend and crush Levi Ackerman calls in to her work. Normally, that wouldn't be a bad thing, but Petra works as a phone sex operator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 6  
> Prompts: Modern and Kink  
> Warnings: Phone sex???

_Oh my God, just one more call and I’m done with my shift,_ Petra internally sighed, looking at the clock on her computer. It was late Friday night and she was doing a late night shift at her job as a phone sex operator for a local company. Her next call was surely going to earn her overtime but hey, more money wasn’t a bad thing. Especially when trying to feed herself _and_ pay tuition at UC Trost. Working here got her more money than working at fast food joints and even though this job could be hard, it was worth it. Another call beeped in on her receiver. _One more call and you’re done. You’ll even have some overtime!_ She accepted the call and got back into her character as a naughty virgin.

“Hey there, baby,” she cooed. “What’re you doing up so late?” 

“Wait fuck, _Petra?!”_ She nearly fell out of her chair as she heard a familiar baritone voice on the other line. 

_“Levi?!”_ she squeaked. _Oh my God, this is just my luck! Out of all the guys I know that could have called me, of course_ Levi _had to be the one to call me! I can’t believe he knows I work here now. I am never going to have a chance with him now that he knows. Fuck!_

“I didn’t know you worked as a phone sex worker,” he commented, surprised. 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t getting enough money at my old job so I got a second one here,” she informed him, nervously laughing. 

“Makes sense.” She could practically see him shrugging it off. _Is he going to hang up, or . . . ?_ “I totally get if you want to end the call right now -” 

“Oh! I, uh, well, I mean I wouldn’t really mind doing this, but only if you’re comfortable, you know?” she replied, hoping her nervousness didn’t show in her voice. 

“I wouldn’t mind either,” he told her, making her feel something like a spark of excitement and anxiety in the pit of her stomach. _Has he called a sex line before,_ she wondered. _Am I his first phone sex? Gah, why does that matter?! All that matters is me giving him good time. Oh my God, is he actually going to jack off while we’re talking? No, he probably won’t. But then again, that_ is _why people have phone sex, to help them get off._ “All right. What do you want to do for a scenario, if you want to roleplay?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” she responded. _What would he even be into? I’ve never fantasized about things I think he’d like. What do I do?_

“If I had an idea I wouldn’t have asked,” he replied, not unkindly. She sighed. Clearly, he was going to be a tricky customer. 

“If you don’t have an idea, maybe we could just talk and see where that goes,” she suggested. 

“I like that. Let’s do it,” he said. 

“Do you want to start, or should I?” she asked him. 

“You can start.” _No pressure,_ she thought sardonically. _All right, what’s something sorta casual I could start with?_

“I wish I was there with you,” she began truthfully, making sure to sound very wistful. Men ate that up, for some reason. “I’m a little bored, to be honest.” 

“Well, you _are_ at work,” he replied and she could practically see him give that cute half-grin of his. “What would you want to do if you were with me?” _What kinds of things would turn him on,_ Petra wondered, trying to think fast. _Would he be into cuddling? Or straight-up hardcore making out? Or something in between?_

“I’d want to lie on your bed with you and listen to music in our pajamas. Cuddling optional,” she answered. 

“I could go for that,” he admitted. She had to fight back a sigh of relief. 

“What would you want me to wear to bed?” she asked coyly. 

“I don’t know, something comfy. Maybe a huge-ass T-shirt,” he replied. _Huh. I had him pegged down as a lingerie kind of guy. Maybe he’s just lying because it’s me?_

“And nothing else?” 

“Nothing else.” 

“And how do I look in this T-shirt?” she asked. 

“Fucking gorgeous. Like the picture definition of lust and sex.” Petra’s breath nearly hitched at his description. His voice had an airy quality to it, as if he was becoming star stuck as he described his fantasy to her. But then again maybe he was getting turned on and that’s why he sounded slightly breathy. But either way, her heart was pounding in her chest. _Stop Petra! Don’t get so caught up! He’s not into you like that,_ she scolded herself. 

“And how would I look without it?” she asked, a grin pulling at her lips. 

“Like the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” There was a sincerity in his voice that was making her heart melt and she knew that professionally and non-professionally, that was not a good thing. 

“Tell me about how you’d take my clothes off,” she said to change the subject and further the fantasy. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about Levi’s sex fantasies. 

“I’d start off by kissing you. We’d get more intense and once we get too aroused I’d move down and start kissing your neck. My hands would grab the hem of your T-shirt and slowly pull it over your head,” he explained. 

“Ooh, I like that,” she told him with a small moan. 

“How would you undress me?” he asked, and she wondered if she detected a small hint of eagerness in his voice. 

“First, we’d be kissing. I’d slip my hands under your shirt and run my hands all over your back and chest. Your shirt would be the first thing to go and once I pull it off of you I’d play with the waist band of your sweats. My fingers would stroke your hips and touch you everywhere but your cock, and then I’d pull your pants and boxers down.” 

“You sound like a tease,” he commented, breathy. _Oh my, is he actually touching himself,_ she wondered. She couldn’t hear anything other than his sultry voice so whether he was or not would remain a mystery to her. “I’d touch you everywhere. I’d play with your titties, kissing them and licking them and squeezing your nipples.” 

“I want to feel your body pressed up against mine,” she blurted out. _Oh crap, I’m getting wet,_ she thought, feeling that familiar wet and throbbing sensation between her legs. It was all too easy for her to see herself naked on his bed being touched by him. It’s not like it was a foreign concept to her. “Then what would we do after all this teasing?” 

“You’d start jerking me off and I’d rub your clit until you were nice and wet and then I’d finger you. I want to drive you insane. I want to see you come undone. I’d work you slowly, as you’re getting wetter adding another finger and fucking you slowly.” _Crap, he’s really getting into this. And so am I,_ she thought, squeezing her thighs together to alleviate some of the throbbing sensation. 

“And you called me a tease,” she said. He chuckled. 

“Two can play that game,” he replied, the smallest hint of a moan in his voice. “How would you touch me?” 

“Since you’re fingering me slowly, I’d stroke your cock just as fast. Gradually I’d speed up, using your precum to help me go faster and grip your cock tighter. My fingertips would lightly play with your balls and the base of your cock and I wouldn’t stop until you made me.” 

“And then I’d get on top of you and kiss you before putting a condom on and shoving my dick inside you,” he continued, his voice thick with want. 

“That sounds so good. I’d push back on your dick, wanting you to go as deep inside me as possible,” she moaned loudly. 

“Oh God, yes. I’d go as deep and as hard as possible after a few warm up thrusts.” 

“Levi, I _really_ want you,” she said. “Keep going, keep telling me how you’d take me.” 

“God, I just wanna pin you to my bed and fuck you into the mattress,” he said. “I wanna leave bite marks all over your body. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” 

“Yeah, keep telling me what you want to do to me,” she breathed, uncomfortably aware of how wet her panties were. 

“I wanna bite your neck and fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. I want to make you so sore you can’t walk the next day. I want to make you see stars when we fuck. I’d thrust into you so hard and rub your clit and make you fucking shake you’d feel so good.” His voice sounded almost weary, like someone coming down from their high. _Is he just not vocal when it comes to moaning and he’s came, or hasn’t he and he’s just tired?_ She had a split second to come up with an response and she blurted out with the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Ah! Levi!” she shouted, following up with one last satisfied moan when she felt the complete opposite. She’d never been this turned on or this wet before in her life and it was driving her insane. 

“Well, that wasn’t nearly as awkward as I thought it’d be,” Levi commented bluntly, making Petra giggle. 

“Mmhm, it wasn’t. I actually really enjoyed this,” she admitted. Technically, she was obligated to tell each of her customers she enjoyed the call, but she legitimately liked talking dirty with Levi. 

“Me too,” he said. “So . . . I guess I’ll see you around, then.” 

“Yeah, of course. Have a good night, Levi.” 

“You too, Petra.” He hung up and she quickly got her things and left her work space. After all, she had some business to take care of at home.


End file.
